Addiction
by AgentB81
Summary: Addie/Izzie femslash! A one shot fic, a bit of fun, a bit of banter, a tiny bit of angst, a bit of everything really! Sorry about the formatting, I've tried to change it twice but it's not working :-


TITLE: Addiction  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: NC-17  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, none of it mine, unfortunately!  
WORD COUNT: 2800  
SUMMARY: Alex is an ass, but we know that, oh and Addie/Izzie stuff

NOTES: A one shot fic, a bit of fun, a bit of banter, a tiny bit of angst, a bit of everything really!

* * *

"Where are you going?" she groaned as she rolled over.

"I have to leave before sunset." She said as she pulled her jeans up her thighs.

"What? Why?" She sat up, the covers pooling at her waist revealing her bare chest, she rubbed her eyes, "Will you poof into a cloud of dust?"

"Ha, your humour overwhelms me." She replied crawling on her hands and knees looking for her top.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase come back to bed." She whined.

A head popped up beside her from the floor. "I would love to, but I can't, I have to go home, get showered and changed before work." She managed an ogle of the perfectly formed breasts before her, prior to pulling the top over her head. On her knees, she leaned her elbows on the bed and reached forward, "Come 'ere." She ordered. Her lover lay back and rolled over to her as requested, she too leaning on her elbows. Her brown eyes met the hypnotic blue gaze of the other woman. "Of all the people I could have ended up in bed with, I never expected it to be you Izzie Stevens."

"I can't work out if that's a good or bad thing." The blonde laughed nervously.

"Oh so very, very good, amazing even, but also equally as bad. I could get addicted to you, and addictions are bad." She concluded with a sweet lingering kiss. "But right now, I have to go, I'll see you at work Dr Stevens." She winked and rose from the floor, picking up her purse in the process.

Izzie blushed and smiled shyly, "Goodbye Dr Montgomery." She said as Addison walked towards the door. The redhead turned and blew the blonde a kiss, before exiting the room as quietly as humanly possible. Izzie flopped back on the bed and sighed as she looked at the ceiling, wondering if the last night was real or some weirdly random dream. Sure, Addison was an incredibly attractive woman, but this was Addison Montgomery, and she was Isobel Stevens and were they even friends? How did it come to this? The questions repeated themselves in Izzie's mind, aiding in her drifting back into sleep.

* * *

"So?"

"So what?" Izzie answered with a question, grumpy and tired.

"I didn't hear you come in last night, must have been a late one. How did the surgery go?"

"We lost the mother and one of the twins, so we went for a drink after."

"You and Montgomery?"

"Yes, me and Dr Montgomery. Any more ridiculously annoying questions this morning George?"

"Nu uh, I'm all out." George replied.

"Good, because you've exceeded your quota for the day and it's not even 7am yet."

"I get it, I'll shut up, we all know what grumpy tired Izzie is like." He said as he picked up his bag from the kitchen table. "Are you ready to go? Oh that does not count." He spluttered quickly.

"Yep." Izzie said standing, swigging the remnants of her coffee cup. "Where's Meredith?"

"I think she stayed at McDreamy's last night."

"Oh thank god." The blonde sighed visibly relieved.

"Why . . ." George began as Izzie glared at him, "ok, no annoying questions."

* * *

"Hey Izzie, I thought maybe later we could . . ."

"No." Izzie stated as she slammed her locker shut.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no Alex, no second chances." Izzie growled.

"I was only asking if you fancied a drink, nothing more I swear." The tall dark intern explained.

"She's grumpy today, she had a tough surgery last night Alex, I wouldn't take it personally." George intercepted before Izzie became more riled.

"Rounds, now!" Bailey barked from the door.

* * *

"Ok Stevens, present."

"Baby Barnes, one day old, five weeks premature, showing slight jaundice and respiratory difficulties, mother and twin died during surgery." She looked up at Addison who displayed sadness in her eyes, they had fought for four hours to save the two infants and the mother, but complications had led to two very unfortunate deaths.

"Thank you Stevens, baby Barnes is your patient, continue with Dr Montgomery today."

"Yes ma'am." Izzie agreed. It was surely going to be an awkward day, she did not know what this thing with Addison was. She needed clarification, but judging by the look on the attending's face, she was not going to get that any time soon.

"Dr Stevens, we have a surgery, care to scrub in?"

"Yes, thank you Dr Montgomery."

"Good, we have a new born with a congenital diaphragmatic hernia, I think you'll learn a lot with this being your first one."

"Thank you Dr Montgomery, I've been reading up on it recently."

"Excellent. Scrub room 10 minutes Stevens." Addison said as she exited the NICU.

"Nice case Stevens. Make your resident proud." Bailey said.

"I will Dr Bailey." Izzie smiled. Bailey left with the other interns in tow. Cristina muttering something on her way passed. Izzie smirked, she was about to scrub in on a kick ass surgery and Cristina was jealous. The day was getting sweeter. The intern followed the group of interns out of the room and felt someone pull at her arm. "What the," She turned and looked at her intruder, "Alex, what do you want?" she glowered.

"Come on Iz, why are you so hostile towards me?"

"You have to ask?" Izzie said incredulously.

"Come on I thought we were over that, you helped me with my exams, you've forgiven me."

"Alex I,"

"Stevens, could you stop flirting and get yourself to the scrub room, please?" Addison said as she walked passed the two interns.

Alex smirked, "See, it's obvious you still have a thing for me, even Montgomery thought you were flirting."

"Get over yourself Alex." The blonde rolled her eyes and started towards her intended destination.

"Dr Stevens, glad you could join us."

"Addison, I wasn't flirting with him."

"It's Dr Montgomery, and frankly, I don't care if you were flirting or not, I just want you fully dedicated and concentrated on this case, it could be a complicated procedure and we don't want a repeat of what happened last night. Understood?" Addison said as she prepared herself for surgery. Izzie couldn't help but think about the meaning behind that statement, 'we don't want a repeat of what happened last night' was she talking about the surgery, or what had transpired between them? Addison had been fine when she left her room this morning. Now she would find it difficult to concentrate during surgery.

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"You're surgery, how did it go?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, just fine."

"What is the matter with you today Izzie?"

"Nothing Meredith, I'm just peachy."

"Really? Because you're acting like a bitch."

"What? Me, acting like a bitch?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Why can't anyone mind their own business around here?"

"You know what Iz, you work as part of a team, and for that to work, you have to be civil, you have to be nice."

"Well maybe I'm having a crappy day and I don't want to be nice."

"You're not the only one," George said as he sat down, "I heard Montgomery is dishing out all kinds of hell, I just saw her make a nurse cry."

"Iz, does this have anything to do with last night?"

"What are you suggesting George?"

"It was a tough surgery, I just thought that maybe . . ."

"Maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself." Izzie huffed. She got up from the table and carried her tray to an empty table nearby.

"That's weird." Meredith said.

"You know what Bailey said, Izzie gets too personally involved."

"Yeah I guess. I hope that's all it is."

"What else could it be?" George asked.

"Hey guys." Alex said as he sat down. The other two interns shared a knowing look.

Addison looked around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit, there were no empty tables, and only a handful of people who she knew, there were spare seats with Karev, O'Malley and Grey, not Addison's first choice of company. She scanned the room further and saw a familiar solitary figure, stabbing at the lettuce on her plate with no intention of eating it. Addison sighed in defeat, she would have to face Izzie at some point, and right now, alone seemed like the best option.

"May I?" She said gesturing to an empty seat beside Izzie. The blonde looked up, seeing Addison's silhouette shrouded by light around her. She squinted and nodded her consent.

"Izzie, I'm sorry for earlier." Addison swallowed her pride and apologised.

"I don't understand what I did wrong."

"You didn't. I over reacted, I was anxious and confused and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." The attending offered sincerely.

"Ok, apology accepted. And for the record, Alex is pursuing me, and trust me, it's purely one sided."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me Izzie."

"We need to talk about it Addison, when you said, 'we don't want a repeat of what happened last night' what did you mean?" Izzie asked with sadness in her eyes.

"I was referring to the surgery. What happened after the surgery?" Addison paused, a thoughtful expression adorning her features, "I don't regret it, if that's what you mean."

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't do one night stands Addison."

"I don't know what I can give you Izzie." Addison offered with honesty. "Last night was incredible and after the surgery, I needed the contact, the comfort and the passion, I needed to feel alive and if I'm right, I think you needed it too." Izzie nodded slowly in agreement. "Iz, you're beautiful, intelligent and such a caring person, you have a killer body and you're amazing in bed," Addison smirked at the blush rising on Izzie's cheeks, "I don't do one night stands either." She finished. Izzie's face conveyed further confusion, Addison's words travelling through her head a mile a minute.

"I still don't understand." Izzie stated simply.

"I would like to see you again Izzie, let's just have some fun, and see what happens. If that's what you want, of course." Addison added.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The intern smiled.

"We'll have to keep it under wraps though, you understand?"

"Of course, I totally understand."

"Ok, well, I am going to Joe's tonight for a drink."

"I think I am going to Joe's too, maybe we'll bump into one another."

"Maybe we will." Addison smiled. "Right, Dr Stevens, let's finish eating and get back to work."

"Thank you Addison."

"You're welcome." Addison returned with a smile.

"Well it looks like they are being more friendly to each other than with anyone else." Meredith observed.

"I told you," George said, "they shared quite an ordeal last night, only they know how each other feels."

"Shut up Bambi, you are such a chick." Alex scoffed.

"And you're such an ass." George sparred.

"Ok boys, enough. George, come on, we have to get back to the pit." Meredith said as she stood, George followed suit leaving Alex Karev on his own.

* * *

"I'm going to Joe's." Izzie stated as she rushed out of her scrubs and into her jeans and t-shirt.

"Oh, I'm meeting Derek and I think Cristina is in a late surgery."

"It's ok Meredith, I can go on my own." Izzie stated.

"Why would you want to go and drink on your own?"

"Meredith," George warned, "that is what Izzie considers to be a ridiculously annoying question." He quoted. Izzie shot a look at George. "I could go to Joe's with you Izzie."

"Whatever George, I'm going now." She said slamming her locker again.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Said the intern.

* * *

"What can I get you Izzie?"

"A beer please Joe." She said looking around the room.

"She's not here." Joe stated.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Izzie said, pretending she had no idea what he was insinuating.

"Dr Montgomery, she's not here."

"I wasn't . . ."

"Of course you were, I was here last night, I saw the two of you leave together."

"That doesn't mean anything." Izzie spat.

"It does when she has a hand on your ass." He winked as he placed an ice cold beer in front of the blonde intern, who was now blushing.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A voice said from beside her.

"I have one thanks." Izzie replied, rolling her eyes at Alex Karev, he just could not leave her alone.

"Come on Iz. Tonight could be your lucky night." Karev smirked.

"Seriously, you are such a jackass Karev, it almost certainly will be my lucky night, and it most definitely will not be with you." The feisty blonde spat.

"A few more of those and you might think differently."

"A few more of these Alex and I'd be throwing a punch at you, not myself."

"I do love this verbal foreplay." Alex smirked again as he swigged his beer.

"You're so delusional." Izzie said, at that moment, she caught glimpse of the auburn hair she had her hands tangled in the night before, the auburn hair she had seen splayed across her bare stomach in a moment of pure ecstasy, she closed her eyes momentarily, gathering herself, easing herself away from the frustration that Alex was forcing upon her and composing herself from the thoughts of her and Addison the previous night. When she opened her eyes, Alex was still babbling on, she caught Addison's gaze across the bar and offered her a shy smile. The attending smiled in return. Izzie watched as Joe had a quiet word with Addison, the redhead leaning over the bar to hear what he was saying. The blonde watched as Addison stood from the stool and walked around the bar. She was approaching Izzie, a steady swagger carrying her forward, eyes concentrated on her target.

"So, what do you say, it'll be like old times?" Alex concluded. When he received no response from a blank looking Izzie, "Izzie, what do you think?" he tried again.

"I think I'm seeing someone." She replied, still focused on Addison.

"You're just saying that, you're still hot for me, it's obvious, even Montgomery thinks so."

"_Doctor_ Montgomery thinks no such thing Karev." Addison said as she walked up behind him.

"Oh hi, Dr Montgomery." Alex said slightly embarrassed. "But you did tell Izzie to stop flirting with me."

"I was upset, I took it out on Stevens, no big deal. Is he bothering you Izzie?"

"Yes, he actually is."

"You know I heard that Dr Stevens has been having some hot sex with some one." Addison teased. Izzie audibly gulped, blushing in the process, this not going unnoticed by either Alex or Addison.

"What?"

"Hot sex Karev, are you familiar with the concept?" Izzie laughed at Addison's disparaging remark.

"I've had Izzie, of course I have." She didn't know why, but Addison was stung by his remark.

"I can't say the same I'm afraid Alex." Addison smiled at Izzie's retort. "Oh no I take that back, I'm not afraid."

"Ok, ok, I get it now, you're not interested. How about you Addison, can I buy you a drink?"

"You're incredible you know that?" the redhead said.

"So I've been told." Alex beamed.

"I can't believe you. Just leave us alone Alex." Izzie whined, she was becoming angry now.

"Karev you are seriously bordering sexual harassment. If you ever want to scrub in on anything ever again, then leave, right now."

"Ok, I'm gone. You know you two are like a couple of man-hating lesbians." He scoffed as he downed the dregs in his bottle and stood to leave.

"No, just Alex hating lesbians." Izzie muttered out of Alex's earshot, earning a knowing smile from Addison. Alex left without a word, leaving the two female doctors alone.

"Alone at last." Addison sighed as she sat on the stool next to Izzie.

"I'm sorry about him."

"You don't have to apologise for him being an ass." Addison smiled.

"I feel I have something to do with it."

"You're just irresistible, you can't help it." Izzie blushed at the comment.

"I can say the same for you. I can't get last night out my mind."

Addison moved closer to Izzie, "Well that's a very good and a very bad thing, you know what they say about addicts?"

"What's that?" Izzie asked.

"They need to feed their habit." Addison rasped in a husky voice. As doctors, they knew how dangerous addictions could be, but this one would surely only have positive effects.


End file.
